1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless interface device and more particularly to a wireless interface device for interfacing with a host computer connected to either a stand-alone configuration or in either a wired or wireless local area network (LAN). The wireless interface device includes a display which mirrors the display on the host computer, except for screen savers, in order to reduce LAN traffic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both wired and wireless LAN systems are known in the art. Such systems enable various desktop and/or portable personal computers to be connected in a local area network in order to share resources. Wireless LAN systems are normally used in an office environment to enable the various users to share common resources while obviating the need for direct wire connections between the personal computers connected to the LAN.
The personal computers connected to a wireless LAN configuration are normally equipped with a wireless LAN card and a radio interface which typically includes a spread-spectrum type radio to reduce interference.
As mentioned above, portable personal computers have been known to be used in such wireless LAN systems. However, portable personal computers, even such notebook-size portable personal computers, are cumbersome to transport in an office environment. Unfortunately, the resources of the LAN system are often needed at locations other than where the personal computers connected to the LAN are located.
It is an object of the present invention to solve various problems in the prior art.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a relatively convenient access to a LAN.
Briefly, the present invention relates to a wireless interface device that can interface with a host computer connected in either a wired or wireless local area network (LAN). The wireless interface device includes a display that mirrors whatever is being displayed on the host computer to which it is connected. In order to reduce unnecessary LAN traffic, any screen savers running on the host computer are automatically disabled when a radio connection is made between the host computer and the wireless interface device. When the wireless interface device is disconnected from the host computer, the screen saver running on the host computer is automatically re-enabled.